I Don't Care
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: How - I don't know but I will. I may even get a rise out of my mother. Yes, a rebellion will do nicely. I will start in my next detention.


**A/N:** **I own nothing!**

 **I am Arrow's seeker Jade and this story is for Round 5 on QFLC.**

 **Words fired at me by my team:**

 **Ugly, night, forest, detention, pet, laughing, hiding, change, repeat, respect, treason, parents, rebelling, cleaning**

 **Round 5:**

 **Hello everyone, it seems a certain blonde French witch has taken over this round. That's right, Fleur Delacour is here, handing out flowers to every player.**

 **Each position has been assigned a prompt that is inspired by the Harry Potter characters that have been named after flowers.**

 **SEEKER: Periwinkle (as inspired by Moaning Myrtle): Write about a character forming a blossoming friendship with someone they wouldn't normally associate with.**

 **I am playing with ages! Lots of OOCness.**

 **I wrote this while listening to:**

 **Christina Perri - Sad Song**

 **Christina Aguilera - Hurt**

 **Word count without A/N:** **2 101**

 **I Don't Care**

I've been walking around for awhile now and I am very tired. Since fighting with my mother, my head has hurt. She wanted me to give myself to Voldemort, to give my virginity away, and I am only fifteen. I don't want to do it, but I have to save _her._ I have to protect Narcissa.

Thankfully, I have a little more time because I will go back to school soon.

oOoOo

I am back at school, but my dilemma doesn't get any easier. I find myself going for walks in the late hours of the night.

Soon, I am near Filch's office and I hear laughing. I melt into the shadows to avoid being noticed. I walk slowly and soon see everything. Two Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle, are holding Filch while Lucius Malfoy, my sister's intended, is kicking his pet, a cat named Marielle. All of them are older than me by two years.

I know what I am about to do will be considered treason if Voldemort finds out about it.

I raise my wand and cast a powerful sleeping charm upon Malfoy and he crashes on the floor. I can see that Filch is angry - his face is slightly wrinkled even though he is only in his thirties. That thought makes me pause because I realise that he is as old as Voldemort. I need to focus. I look again into the office and see that the two that were holding Filch are dragging Malfoy away. After seeing that, I slowly move away.

oOoOo

It is three am and I still haven't gone to bed. In the two hours that have passed since the happenings in Filch's office, I reached the Forest. I turn around to walk away but I bump into someone. I look up and see Filch.

"Out of bounds… I see you Slytherins have no respect for the rules. To your Head of House it is then!" he says angrily. I can practically see steam coming from his ears. He drags me by my arm to Slughorn's office and knocks loudly.

A few minutes later, the doors open. Filch explains everything and I swallow hard when I see the professor's face. He may seem like a marshmallow to some or a greedy fat man to others, but he is very strict. I look him in the eyes when he starts, "Miss Black, you should be ashamed! I noticed that your grades have dropped since Yuletide, but this is too much! Fifteen points from Slytherin and detention with Filch until the end of this week! Back to your dorms, girl!"

I don't say anything, and I think about how it is only Monday.

Did I mention he does not like being woken up?

oOoOo

I knock on Filch's doors, ready to start my detention. He calls from in there to enter, so I do. He gives me a box and tells me to organise it and put it in alphabetical order. I roll my eyes when I see Marauder's written on it. Sirius hasn't been here for two full years and he already has a bigger file than me and Andromeda together, and she's in her seventh year. Almost every second day, Aunt Walburga sends a Howler to him. I hear Filch barking at me to start working and I do.

For a while, nothing interesting happens. Then, a Slytherin enters the room. I know that Filch is a squib - who doesn't? - and that his parents are diehard supporters of Voldemort (which is how I know so much about him), so I listen in.

I also know that he's got Dumbledore's protection, which makes him more interesting.

Anyways, I hear this: "The Dark Lord says that you won't get away with drugging the Malfoy heir and your mother says that your ugly face shouldn't even consider..."

That is the moment I tune him out. It disgusted me. Many call me the future Dark Mistress and, even if I am fifteen, I've done awful things-but I cannot even think about saying such an awful thing about a family member.

Also I always wondered about squibs. Aren't they Purebloods as well? - you know what, never mind. I focus again on my work but not a minute later, I hear another insult and my blood boils.

My thoughts are jumbled, I know, but I am angry. I guess that is the curse of the Black family. When we are angry, all of our thoughts disappear, and we only think about how to solve whatever angered us. Usually, I can control it; however, I've been angry ever since I talked to my mother.

How - I don't know but I will. I may even get a rise out of my mother. Yes, a rebellion will do nicely. I will start in my next detention.

oOoOo

I run down the corridor because I am late for my detention. I see that the doors are opened and I run in unthinkingly - I should have. I run in directly into him, great. I look up and it's like deja vu - he is angry and I can practically see steam coming from his ears, again, great - please notice my sarcasm. Since I have so kindly pushed over, my job for this detention is - drum rolls please - cleaning. My plan to protect everyone will have to start tomorrow.

oOoOo

I come into his office - on time, mind you and he tells me to sit down. The silence stretches until I ask very bluntly, "Why are you always grumpy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I know that you are a squib and all but couldn't you smile?"

"Are you on drugs Miss Black?" he asks me.

"Yes," I lie without blinking.

He sighs. "I guess I can humor you..."

And so I get the story of his life. He uses a lot of sarcastic remarks but I don't care about it - I care only about her, my little sister. May she never become me.

When he finishes with the story he asks, "Why are you on drugs?"

I don't know why he asks or what is happening so I ignore his question and I say something and giggle to prove that I am not in my right mind, "Tell me a story."

While he talks about something I use Legilimency. I know many would say that I am too young to know it, but am I not the Dark Mistress? I enter his mind to see his surface thoughts.

 _I cannot believe that I am talking to a Black daughter without being insulted. She will probably laugh if she remembers this…_

I withdraw from his mind because even that much makes my stomach churn but I force myself to forget and not care.

oOoOo

I do this the entire week. I pretended that I was drugged and that I don't remember, but I do.

The detentions are over and I continue like before. I stalk around at night preventing students from bothering Filch. The only one who knows is Marielle, his cat. She is always behind me and pierces me with her green eyes that glow in night. It goes like that until I have to leave for spring break.

As I board the train I see him standing there but I turn around quickly and remind myself that I don't care.

oOoOo

I return from spring break in a foul mood. My mother has been at it again; the only difference being that Aunt Walburga was there too. I'm angry and I can see all of my classmates avoiding me, even my little sister, but I don't care. Why should I? I will not be protected.

As I sit, I see that Filch is not at the table so I look around. Nothing is out of ordinary except… No. Dumbledore isn't there.

I get up and when my classmates ask I glare and they give up. While walking to the door I see Narcissa shake her head and I think I notice disappointment.

Exiting the Hall I see Marielle. She walks towards me and nudges me. I follow because I'm used to it. I don't sleep because I use too much Dark Magic to 'protect' Filch. Gone is my wavy dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. It is curly black now and eyes are dark. My complexion is even paler, but I don't care.

I follow Marielle and she leads me to the Hospital Wing. I use Dark Magic to hide myself almost on instinct and I continue following the cat.

I enter and I see that someone is lying on the bed and that Dumbledore is talking to Madam Pomfrey. I get closer to hear.

"He is in bad shape Albus," Pomfrey says.

"What happened?"

"It seems that a student used Dark Magic on him. If we don't use the same kind of Magic, chances of Argus surviving are slim."

"Will he wake up?"

"Hopefully not until he is healed."

I gasp when everything connects in my mind. Argus Filch, the person I protect will probably die.

I wait for them to leave and only then do I move forward. I see that there are a lot of burned flesh and cuts that will scar no matter what kind of magic is used. I turns my head away, imagining my sister - I can do it but I know that I will protect her even if it kills me and I try to remind myself that I don't care about him.

I want to go out but when I fully turn away I see Marielle.

"What do you want?" I hiss at her but she only meows.

Just as I am about to leave I hear, "Don't..."

It's weak but I know who it is so I turn back and look at him even though I don't know how he knows I'm here. I don't speak, I just look at him.

"I know you are here." He coughs but I don't speak or move.

"Why don't you ever speak to me, Dark Protector?"

I don't speak and I tell myself that it is because I don't care.

He opens his eyes and I see that they are the same. He looks at me and says, "Heal me."

It is weak, it is soft, my heart tells me to react - to talk but my mind tells me to leave - to not care - but I care. At last I say, "You will scar."

"I don't care Bella," he says with something that is like a smile but I cannot return it.

I start healing him, all the while looking him in the eye and when I am done I want to leave but he says again, "I know, I can help."

"What do you know?"

"About your Voldy-problem. Ask for Dumbledore's protection."

I look bitterly at him. "I don't care. Nothing can protect me from my fate, no can anything to change it."

"Maybe having a friend..."

I don't let him finish. "Maybe one day, but _I_ cannot be changed. I am dark and I will always be."

"Bella, I do not care. You sacrificed everything."

"I did but I will not sacrifice my sister."

"You don't want to be saved, do you?"

"I cannot be."

"Very well," he says resignedly but continues, "Know that you have a friend here."

I nod at him and leave.

oOoOo

That was almost twenty-five years ago. I have followed my mother's plan but I never cared for my health - for my fate. An olive branch was extended to me but I snapped it. Now, I am bitter, cold, heartless, the monster that scares children - the perfect Dark Mistress, but I don't care.

oOoOo

I am happy, the Dark Lord lost. They lead me into the courtroom to judge me but I don't care - I saved my little sister from that fate even though I never had a chance to care - to have a friend, I saved her. I saved little Narcissa.

 **¨The End¨**


End file.
